Illusions
unfinished Full Text Greg Ericson: Pitch made his way through dungeon looking for his daughter Akkey. Eventually he found her in one of the cells resting. “Akkey,” he began. “we need to talk.” Akkey Black: Her eyes flew open and she shot out of bed, the blankets tangling around her legs. She gaped at the man before her, “Fa-father? Where have you been?” Greg Ericson: "That is what I came here to talk to you about." Pitch said as he sat down. "I’ve been trying to find a way to keep us all out of Ragnarok, while going around Hel’s deal. The God Loki approached me and offered to keep all of us safe, you Maya, Hunter and myself safe in a bunker he’s created, if we gather others to join us." Akkey Black: She raised an eyebrow. All four of us? “Is that what you’ve been doing the past week? How could you trust him? He kidnapped Tree and the others, you know…” Greg Ericson: Pitch frowned. “I was not aware of this.” The anger was clearly visible on his face however he quickly calmed himself with a deep breath. “However I made him swear on his word as a God that he would hold up his end of the bargain.” Akkey Black: “There has to be a catch.” She peered at him, her right hand scratching her left palm, distracted, “He’s the god of mischief, a trickster. He’s probably worse than Hel. If we had to gather souls to keep Maya safe, then what about four… how did you even manage?” She already owns three souls out of that four. Greg Ericson: "That is exactly what I said." Pitch nodded. "But he said, and I quote here, ‘the catch is that I catch all of you.’ He wants us to gather other rebels to put in the bunker with us and he’s promised to keep them safe from Ragnarok as well." Akkey Black: “The catch is to catch us? What… is he going to stick us all into a pit again?” she kept staring at her father. Something was off, “What if Hel finds out? She has control over us…” Greg Ericson: "I asked him about that as well, he said he could sever the contract with Hel if we agreed to his." He said. Akkey Black: Akkey gawked. They’ve been through plenty, bargain after bargain, exchanging services and souls for protection, and Loki can just wanders in to sever it? If it were that simple they would have aligned to any of the gods in Valhalla ages ago. “He’s lying. He lied to you, he can’t do that!” Greg Ericson: "Perhaps he can though." He reasoned. "We are unsure what kinds of powers these gods hold. Perhaps he made a deal with the goddess to break the contract, or something of the like." Akkey Black: “Perhaps…?” Father would never agree to such a fickle agreement. She narrowed her eyes, “Father… what was the last thing we did the day before you left?” Greg Ericson: Damn. Greg thought to himself as the illusion of Pitch disappeared from in front of Akkey. Greg of course had never entered the room and was hiding in a shadowy corner, his skin and clothes darkened to where he melted into shadows. Ah well better luck next time. he thought as he remained still. Akkey Black: She had reached for her sword when Pitch disappeared. Illusion magic. Definitely Loki. She stayed still for a few minutes, expecting something else to happen, but none came. With a huff, Akkey ran out of her room and directly for Haddock’s quarters. “Sir!” Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Haddock looked up, a little surprised to see someone enter so sudden. “Akkey!” he exclaimed. “What is it?” Akkey Black: “Sir, I think we may have a problem,” she said, “I think Loki’s back. He was posing as my father, trying to get Hunter, Maya and myself to join him.” Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: “That makes no sense,” the king frowned. “Loki should know we are allied with Hel. Are you sure that is what happened?” Akkey Black: “I’m not certain if it was Loki, but definitely one who is working for him. They tried to convince me that he will ‘keep us safe in a bunker’, which I’m assuming is the same pit just to get us out of the way. They used some sort of illusion magic to pretend to be my father, and said something about severing our ties with Hel.” Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: “Loki, from what I know of him, enjoys chaos. That seems too simple for him…” Akkey Black: “Then maybe…” she fingered the hilt of her sword, contemplating, “Then maybe it’s someone working for him. Whoever it is… they have the ability to pretend to be someone else. And they’re somewhere here…” Greg Ericson: Hearing this made Greg worry. If they were to look around they’d be able to find him. He quickly made and illusion of some random guy and made him run down the hall away from Akkey and the King Akkey Black: Akkey turned, her ears catching the scamper of running feet, “Sir… did you hear that?” Category:Events Category:Season 4